In the Darkness of the Rain
by Rayne-the Phantomess
Summary: A girl who grew up on blood and violence gets mixed in with one of her favorite animes D.N.Angel. What happens when a sudden storm and magic leaves a certain homicidal angel in the head of a 19 year old killer. Rated M for later in the story. Krad X OC
1. Chapter 1: Is this for real?

Author's Note:

Okay so here's the deal, my older account, I forgot the email and password to so I'm going to be rewriting some of my First one is called "In the Darkness of the Rain" Originally this was meant as a joke so I'm going to change the plot and the story line a bit.

* * *

* * *

INTRO:

A girl named Rei was obsessed with the show D.N. Angel and she always wondered what it would be like living in their world. Unfortunately, she was ill ... every day she had to drink blood, avoid the sunlight and wear sun glasses during the day. She was called a vampire by most, an angel by others. Her long flowing white hair was naturally colored and her eyes sparkled a deep green color. Rei was thinly built but muscular and trained as a martial artist for the better part of her life. She always was alone, nor did she mind it. Her heart didn't have the will to talk to others. Her family had all left her for dead so, Rei moved to japan. She barely had any money to afford any food, clothes, or shelter but she made do. In time, she had learned that all of the world was against her for her odd looks and style of dress. Her usual clothing consisted of a black skort with leggings attached to it, a tight black short-sleeve or tank top shirt and a trench coat that was black. Rei almost never smiled. How could she? Her past was not a very happy one.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Rei's POV

Rei sat back in her small apartment down by the ocean. The room consisted of a small t.v, a couch, a kitchen with small appliances and a stove and her bed. She had a studio apartment facing the ocean, what more could she ask for. She closed her eyes and listen to the sounds of the waves, thinking back on all that had happened to her.

_Rei ran... She didn't want to be caught, she couldn't fight any longer._

_"No... Please..."_

_She was thrown down to the ground forcefully._

Her body trembled at the memory of such a thought. Rei was only 19, she didn't need her memories haunting her. She quickly looked out the window feeling something about to happen... something big, but she just didn't know what.

* * *

Krad's POV

He mischievously grinned, for he knew, he would be free of Satoshi, finally. The spell was almost complete. Satoshi struggled in his grasp and he laughed at the boy's pain. His maniacal laugh reverberated around the room. The room around them faded into a sky blue setting as time slowly stopped.

"At long last I will be separated from you, no longer your slave!"

Satoshi winced in pain and felt the wings on his back being ripped from his body, he fell unconscious and gave a desperate cry for help with his last conscious breath. Krad closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being torn from his tamers body, but he blacked out.

* * *

Rei's POV

Rei got up and looked at sky again. The clouds became dark black as the rolled in and thunder was heard in the distance slowly becoming the only thing that anyone could hear.

"What is this... This isn't a normal storm!"

She yelled at herself trying to find out where this storm came from. Rei cursed at herself and walked outside, knowing that was a stupid idea, but she did it anyway. Wind and rain pounded her face. Her eyes were squinted so she had a better chance of seeing where she was going. The rain felt like ice cutting into her skin she struggled to walk but, she felt sand under her feet. With a bright flash of light she screamed and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Rei's POV

Rei woke up with a splitting headache and was laying down on the beach. The sun bothered her eyes, but the water running over her made her jump to her feet. She looked out toward the ocean as the breeze ruffled her hair.

_"Ugh, What was that?"_

_**"I believe it was something I did."**_

A snarl was heard in her head.

"What in the hell?"

_"So, how'd you wind up in my head?"_

_**"I was preforming a spell to break myself out of my tamers..."**_

She cut him off excitedly.

_"You're Krad?!?! I thought you guys were just a show.... well, I guess not!"_

_**"A show?"**_

Images flashed across her mind of people being ripped apart, her family scattered and spewed across the floor. Rei laughed, she hadn't laughed that hard in awhile, so she fell over.

_**"What in the hell is so funny?"**_

_"The fact that you think you can freak me out with images like those, maybe you should delve a bit more into my mind and see what actually happened."_

Rei thought back on how her family was slaughtered in front of her, then going on to how she ripped their killers to shreds and enjoyed it. Drinking down their blood, with satisfaction and victory. She shook her head trying to stop the cramps in her lower stomach from the hunger.

_**"You...."**_

_"Heh... Speechless huh?"_

_**"Maybe this won't be so bad afterword..."**_

Rei walked up the stairs to her apartment holding her stomach and clenching her eyes shut. She fell through her door grabbing the fridge for balance. She slowly opened the door and grabbed a pack of medicinal blood.

_**"What in the hell are you doing?!?!"**_

_"Living!"_

She bit into the back and drank it down. Collapsing on the floor in relief.

_"You'll get used to it after awhile."_

_**"What are you?"**_

_"No clue to tell you the truth, all I know is that it's a medical condition. I've had this since I was a kid. I've grown used to it."_

_**"Strange thing..."**_

_"You are acting uncharacteristically you know."_

_**"If you tired something, and failed, and had something completely opposite happen, you would be in the same state as I am in."**_

_"Can't you just say shocked? It's easier than spelling it out."_

_**"Sarcastic much? At least I can kill..."**_

_"Fail, so can I"_

Rei sighed, she knew he would be annoying. She smiled to herself and knew she had someone to keep her company. Even if he was homicidal.

* * *

* * *

Author:

Hope you liked it so far, Please review and comment so I know what to change and what not to, flames are always welcomed but be reasonable, not just saying it sucked, at least give a reason why!


	2. Chapter 2: A Compromise

In the Darkness of the Rain: Chapter two

~ So it's been forever since I've done any updating or editing so I have a few stories I will be putting out in the next few weeks or so. If you have any questions my email is ~

**Krad= Bold**

_Rei= Thinking ,talking to krad_

Rei= Talking out loud

Rei's POV:

Rei sighed as she had to deal with the most annoying of voices in her head. What was it to him what she had done, or could do, or will do. She shook her head of these annoyances.

"**Excuse me but what the hell are you doing?"**

I growled.

"_For your information, I'm getting ready to go out to the market, so I suggest you shut the hell up."_

"**You have no power over me girl."**

She was going to get tired of this. She thought about tomorrow.

"_Crap…"_

She had school in the morning. Oh of all the people she would want to kill, and all the bloody images of them she would see. She smirked. Not that that would be a bad thing.

"**You have something to say to your master?"**

Her body tensed.

"_Actually yeah... SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU FUCKEN FLYING ANGEL!"_

She panted out of breath in her own mind. What the hell was his problem? She quickly made her way out of the apartment and into the garage. The layout of the apartment was a bit confusing. The garage was on the first floor, and then there was a set of stairs leading to the kitchen and living room. Behind the kitchen and more to the left was a set of five stairs that lead to a bedroom. Right next to that in the opposite way was another set of stairs that lead to two more bedrooms, one that she had converted to a game room. She loved her video games and her anime. The game room was were she spent the most time. She smiled as she stepped into her car. The Toyota Highlander had never failed her and she loved it. She backed out of the garage and headed for the store. She wasn't too far away from fresh market and it took her only five minuets to get there. She was surprised. Krad didn't say a word.

"**Are you done with your games?"**

Never mind.

"_Spoke to soon, listen, just because your in my head now, doesn't mean you control what I think say or do, so I suggest a compromise."_

He stayed silent.

"_I'll try and find away to split us apart, and send you back to your world, while you just let me do the things I need to survive in this one."_

It seemed as though Krad was contemplating.

"**It's a deal, the sooner the better."**

Rei smiled.

"_Now what do you want from the store?"_

~I hope you enjoyed the next installment. Hopefully I'll post again soon, on this story. Cause I just have a lot to type/ write now. XD Please Rate and Review! ~


	3. Note!

Note for those who read this story.

My DNangel story is being postponed for a while. I 'm currently concentrating on Doctor who and I don't know when I can pick it back up. But, I will try to get at least one more chapter of this out this summer. By August I can promise you a chapter. Sorry for those who have been reading this. Thanks for your continued support!


End file.
